


[Podfic of] The Road Less Travelled

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG doesn't understand how it's come to be like this. She loves the idea of her sister, but Azkadellia herself is a different story. And as for Cain, well, she empathizes with him more than anything, seeing as they're in the same rocky boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Road Less Travelled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road Less Travelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109438) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



Title: The Road Less Travelled

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Glitch/Cain, Azkadelia/Cain, DG/Cain, Dg/Glitch

Author: AndreaLyn

Time: 31:43

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/The%20Road%20Less%20Travelled.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
